Anime Dating Simulator
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Exactly what the title says. RATED T FOR TITAN
1. Introduction

**_We do not own any of the anime's used, but we do own ourselves. Well, I own hailey. But she owns me. It's complicated process. THIS IS A CRACK FIC. OUR REAL NAMES ARE USED. DON'T LOOK US UP. WE STALK BACK._**

* * *

"Where are we?" Kyra asks as the two girls looked around at the white space with confusion. "What happened?"

"Welcome ladies to the Real Life Anime Dating Simulator." A disembodied voice welcomes behind the girls, causing them to turn quickly. "Here, you will complete one and one goal only, and that is to make your target fall in love with you."

"Wait, you mean that this could be our one chance to get some boyfriends?!" Hailey gasps, their eyes now sparkling with excitement.

"Not just any targets, but you both will be sent to a world that doesn't exist in your timeline or universe." The white figure explains as the girls start fantasizing with each other. "But with this, there are a few warnings I should give you. If you die in the game, then you will die in real life. Also, you cannot return home until you complete your mission. Do you accept?"

"Let's see… The possibility to most likely get some really hot guys from a totally awesome universe, a once in the lifetime chance?" Hailey asks Kyra, but Kyra only gives a troubled look.

"Shouldn't we think about the warnings though?" The two girls stare at each other with blank faces laced with annoyance. "Fuck it! Let's do this!"

"Now that you have agreed to complete the mission, your first world will be the anime that you were once previously watching."

"SHIT!"

PREVIOULSY

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! FALCON PUNCH." Hailey screeches as she punches Kyra's arm who was _attempting _to watch Attack on Titan.

"How many times are you going to yell Falcon Punch and hit me?" Kyra demands as Hailey starts rolling around on the bed.

"How long is this episode?" She asks for the bazillionth time, irritation on her face. "Just tell me when Sexy Pants McJaeger comes onto the screen."

"He's in every single episode if you would just watch." Kyra explains as she continues to stare at the screen with such intensity.

"REALLY!?" In a flash, Hailey pushes Kyra from her seat at the computer and scans her eyes across the screen. "I can't see anything except for this ad."

After Kyra pulls herself up, a glare on her face, she stomps over to the screen to inspect the ad.

"Anime dating simulator? That's all it says." Kyra reads to Hailey who immediately grabs for the mouse.

"Click it! Click it! Click it!" She declares, but Kyra swats her hands away.

"What if it is a virus?!"

"I am willing to take the risk." By the look her face, Kyra could tell that she was completely serious

"But it's my computer."

"YOLO!" Hailey snatches the mouse and manages to click to click the 'Go!' button before Kyra could argue anymore.

As it turned out, it was not a virus but an actual game that involved a wide variety of anime's from them to choose from. They spent most of their night deciding what anime's they wanted to conquer first.

Late in the evening, a low rumble of thunder could be heard approaching the small trailer, in which the girls were currently staying the night in.

"Fucking hate storms." Kyra mutters as she shoves Hailey to the side in an attempt to see the screen better.

"I like them. They are relaxing." Kyra shakes her head as a bolt of lightning strikes the ground dangerously close to the house.

"SHIT I'M BLIND!" Hailey screams with the thunder.

"Get up you pansy." Kyra snaps actually shocked that Hailey is making a big deal out of the storm instead of her.

"My life is over! I was supposed to grow up, meet a hot guy, have kids, and die happily but now I won't know if the guy is hot or not!"

"Maybe you would be able to see if you would turn lights back on." Kyra states, looking over to Hailey who had flipped the switch not moments before.

"Oh." She gets back up and they go back to the game. Another strike of lightening later, the lights shut off again, along with everything else.

"Very funny Hailey, turn it back on." Kyra orders to the confused girl.

"I didn't do it. The power went out." Then everything went blank.


	2. Attack On Titan Part 1

_Kyra's POV_

"Ouch…. My head…" I mutter quietly as the scene around me starts to retake shape. The last thing I remember was sitting in the room with Hailey during the storm while playing the Dating Simulator game.

Once I finally manage to clear my vision, I noticed that my outfit had changed completely, and that there are a bunch of people standing around me in straight lines. _Where am I? _I look to the side to see Hailey standing there in a daze, her eyes slowly becoming more focused. _Why does she look so different? She wasn't wearing pig tails before. Also, why does that outfit look familiar?_

I look down and a large clump of black hair follows. _What the hell? This isn't my hair! I have brown hair! _I look back to Hailey who is snapping her head in multiple directions, her eyes scanning each row of people in search of something.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, not wanting to drag attention to myself for some reason. It's like a feeling in the back of my head telling me I shouldn't even be talking right now. Hailey looks at me with confusion until realization washes over her face.

"Kyra? Is that you?" Hailey asks me with shock, and then looks down at her own outfit with awe. "Shit we look hot!"

"Where are we?! Why does this all look so familiar?!" I question, and then watch as Hailey goes back to scanning the crowd with concentration.

"Wait, you don't know where we are?" I shake my head, trying to look where Hailey is scanning. "Well why you figure that out, I am going back to finding Sexy Pants McJaeger and his fine ass." It took me a few seconds until it finally hit me where exactly we were. I quickly look to the left to see _Sasha Blaus_ standing there, pulling out a steamed potato from her jacket.

"You can't be serious." I whisper, mostly to myself. I look back to Hailey who is now attempting to look behind her. _In the anime, when Sasha eats the potato… It shows a shot of Jean turning around to look at her. That means…. _I lean forward slightly to see Jean, staring forward, his ass looking fine.

"Hailey! Switch me spots right now!" I yell whisper at Hailey. She begins to question me, but every second she wastes, the less time I have to admire Jean's ass. I roughly grab her arm and switch our places, putting her right beside Sasha where Shadis was about to yell at her.

That grabbed his attention.

"What are you two doing?" Shadis demands, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"She was scared of you sir." Hailey immediately lies, making sure that I am thrown under the bus instead of her. _What the fuck Hailey!? _He snaps his head towards me as I direct my fury at Hailey who is staring straight ahead, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Scared of me?" he asks in a monotone voice, and then grabs me by the hair and tugs up sharply, sending a shock of pain down my body, lifting my feet off the ground. "What the hell makes me so scary compared to the Titans running after you? Are you going to be scared then? Trip one of your companions so you can get away clean?"

Hailey finally bursts out with loud laughter, making everybody look back with wide frightened eyes. Shadis drops me, but makes sure to take a few black strands with him. _Son of a fuckering fucker! _

"What's so funny? Give me your name maggot." Shadis demands of Hailey who immediately straightens herself up.

"My name is Sanya Sieder, sir. I was laughing because your assumption was very accurate, sir. Also, she doesn't run so imaging her doing so is funny, sir." Where the hell did that name come from?

"And what is your name maggot number two?" _Why am I number two?!_

"Elsie Koehler, sir!" _WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!? _

"You know, I already have the perfect job for the three of you." He says, sliding his eyes towards Sasha as well.

LATER

3rd Person

"I CAN'T FEEL MY FUCKING LUNGS!" Hailey gasps as the sky starts to turn black above us.

"Keep running for a little longer!" Kyra encourages though her own legs were ready to cave in underneath her own weight. Hailey eventually falls over her own feet and crumples to the ground. "Hailey!"

"Drag me away!" Hailey whines and even though Kyra was ready to fall over too, she grabs Hailey by the legs and starts to pull.

"WE ARE FINISHING AND GETTING FOOD DAMN IT!" Kyra yells at her, not caring about the rocks currently rubbing into Hailey's skin.

"Food?!" Hailey vaults up and shoots past Kyra at an unbelievable speed, immediately followed by another red flash that belonged to Sasha.

"Are you two solely motivated by food?!" Kyra yells, trying to keep up with the two sprinters but failing. Once the three of them reached the food hall, Hailey shoots inside while Sasha falls over by the door. Kyra decides to wait by the cabins, too pissed off to be around anybody at the moment.

A few minutes later, Hailey steps outside with a sour expression. Clutched in her hand tightly was a piece of bread, saved for her friend. She sees Kyra leaning against a wall, on the verge of falling asleep or even passing out.

Hailey starts to smirk and creeps over to the girl as quietly as she could. She comes with in a centimeter of her face and as loudly as she could yells, "Boo!"

Kyra's first reaction was to bring her fist upwards, nailing Hailey right in the jaw. Hailey immediately recoils and drops the bread.

"Bitch!" Hailey screeches, clutching her jaw as Kyra looks around with sharp eyes. "Where the hell did that strength come from?!"

"Oh? Did you bring me that roll?" Kyra asks hopefully, looking down at the only source of food currently covered in dirt.

"No! That's mine! You don't deserve it for punching me in the face!' Hailey snaps, picking up the roll and dusting it off. "Five second rule." Kyra wouldn't have any of that though.

She dives at Hailey and knocks her to the ground, murder written on her face. The two girls start fighting with scratches and hair pulling until one of them gave up the bread.

"I'm not stopping until that bread is mine!" Kyra hisses, reaching for the bread that Hailey had shoved under her shirt. "I'm not afraid to get it!" They both freeze when they realize that a crowd had gathered around them, Kyra's hand up Hailey's shirt while straddling her.

Hailey quickly shoves Kyra off and flips one of her brown pig tails as if to look cool.

"I'm going to bed." She walks away and tosses the bread backwards, only for it to land on the ground again. _Dick! _People start to walk away as Kyra stares at the dirty bread with defeat.

"Here," Somebody says above her as a piece of bread is dropped into her hands. She look up to see Jean now walking away, his ass still looking fine, even in motion.

"I will never eat this as long as I live. I shall treasure it forever!" Kyra whispers, hugging the bread closely to her body. Now she's glad Hailey threw the bread onto the ground.

A few minutes later, Kyra finds Hailey already trying to go to sleep in their cabin. Kyra looks around at the people in cabin getting ready for bed or already asleep. She walks over to a bed that for some reason, she knew was hers.

Within a few seconds, she was dead asleep.

_In their dreams._

"Well, you two managed to make it through the first day. Now is the time to see who your targets are." A familiar voice that belonged to the white figure before says somewhere around them.

"Wait! We have a few questions first!" Kyra states, crossing her arms while looking over to Hailey who was also slightly irritated.

"I will only answer three questions so chose wisely." The voice tells the girls as they exchange looks.

"Why can't we say our real names?" Hailey asks first

"In each universe, you will have different names according to the world you are in so that it is easier to blend in. Next?"

"What's with the body changes? Hailey looks normal but I look all weird and stuff!" Kyra says, holding up her black hair while motioning towards her green eyes.

"It's the same answer as before. It's to help attract your target based on their tastes. Final question?"

"What happens if I make my target fall in love with me but Hailey doesn't yet?" Kyra asks and Hailey nods in agreement.

"In the case that one of you succeeds in your mission, you will have a little extra time to enjoy yourself. You two must go on together. Now, time for you to know your targets. Hailey, your target is the boy known as Eren Jaeger. A tough challenge but I think you will be able to manage. Kyra, your target is Jean Kirschstein. Now you understand why your hair is black?"

"IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Kyra screeches, her face full of excitement. "Okay Hailey, here's the plan. I make Jean fall in love with me tomorrow and you take all the time you need, got it?" Kyra looks over at the other girl, and then notices that she is completely frozen. She leans over and presses two fingers against her pulse. "Okay she's breathing. We are ready to go back!"

"Alright. Good luck ladies. You have a long day ahead of you."


End file.
